prehistorycznafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ankylozaur
Wstęp: Ankylozaur (ankylosaurus) a po łacińsku "zrośnięty jaszczur". Podstawowe informacje: Klasyfikacja: Ankylozaur to dinozaur, dokładniej dinozaur ptasiomiedniczny. Należy on do tyreoforów i grupy ankylozaurów i rodziny ankylozaurów. Szczegółowe informacje: Materiał kopalny: Holotyp AMNH 5895 składa się z górnej części czaszki, 5 kręgów szyjnych, 11 kręgów grzbietowych, 3 kręgów ogonowych, prawej kości łopatki-krucza, żeber, około 30 osteoderm i dwóch zębów. Następny szkielet został odnaleziony 2 lata później, AMNH 5214 to kompletna czaszka z żuchwą, kości kończyn (kości ramienne, kości kulszowe, kości udowe, kości strzałkowe i kości śródstopia), żebra, osteodermy, 7 kręgów ogonowych i buława na ogonie. W 1947 została odnaleziona czaszka z żuchwą która tworzy okaz CMN 8880. W latach 60 zostało odnalezione kilka kręgów ogonowych (CCM V03). Prócz tych 5 skamieniałości odnaleziono dużo pojedynczych zębów i osteoderm ankylozaura. Zwyczaje: Nie możemy być pewni zwyczajów ankylozaura z powodu braku okazów które by takie zachowania pokazywały. Możemy natomiast snuć teorie na ten temat. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać iż ankylozaur był jak czołg. Dzięki swojemu pancerzowi i buławie na końcu ogona, ankylozaur nie był łatwym celem, dzięki czemu najprawdopodobniej nie musiał chodzić w grupach aby szukać ochrony. Inną rzeczą jest to, że z powody swojej budowy, ankylozaur raczej nie mógł szybko biegać i nie uciekał przed drapieżnikami a bronił się przed nimi. Czym się żywił? Ankylozaur był roślinożercą, był dosyć niski co oczywiście oznacza, że żywił się niskimi roślinami. Dinozaur ten miał też dziób, co najprawdopodobniej pokazuje, iż żywił się twardymi roślinami np.: korzeniami, bulwami, twardymi owocami i korą drzew. Jest też szansa, że ankylozaur uzupełniaj swoją dietę małymi owadami, gadami czy płazami. Przystosowania i cechy: Wiemy bardzo dużo o przystosowaniach i cechach ankylozaura, dzięki ilości odnalezionych szczątków i innych gatunkach blisko spokrewnionych z ankylozaurem. Zaczynając od głowy, która była dosyć wąska z przodu i poszerzała się z tyłu, dając jej kształt trójkąta, jeśli popatrzyć na nią od góry. Była ona dosyć niska i krótka, lecz szeroka. Z przodu czaszki znajdował się twardy, dość szeroki dziób, a głębiej znajdowały się małe zęby. Dinozaur ten miał policzki co oznacza, że mógł przeżuwać pokarm lecz nie wyglądało to tak samo jak u hadrozaurów, było bardziej prymitywne. Nozdrza znajdowały się z przodu, po bokach głowy, nie były widoczne od przodu. Komory węchowe tego zwierzęcia były całkiem dobrze rozwinięte, co może oznaczać iż, miał on dobry węch. Oczy natomiast były okrągłe i małe w porównaniu do reszty głowy co może wskazywać na gorszy wzrok. Oczy, tak samo jak nozdrza, znajdowały się po bokach głowy, dosyć daleko od początku czaszki. Posiadanie oczu po bokach zwiększało pole widzenia tego dinozaura, lecz niwelowało to możliwość patrzenia dokładnie przed siebie i percepcję głębokości. Górna część czaszki była pokryta grubym pancerzem, a na rogach głowy znajdowały się 4 grube rogi. Szyja ankylozaura była dosyć krótka i pokryta rzędem kostnych płyt. Na całym wierzchu ciała leżały kostne osteodermy których wielkość wahała się od 1 do 35 centymetrów, były one jednak dość cienkie jak na standardy ankylozaurów, ale jest możliwość, że były wzmocnione włóknami kolagenowymi. Ciało ankylozaura było okrągłe i dosyć krótkie, lecz płaskie na górze. Nogi tego dinozaura były bardzo krótkie, co uniemożliwiało ucieczkę przed drapieżnikami, lecz blokowało bycie wywróconym na plecy, przez większe drapieżniki. Jeśli ankylozaur wylądowałby na plecach, byłby bezbronny, jego brzuch nie miał na sobie pancerza, a krótkie nogi i płaskie na górze ciało przekreśliło by możliwości wrócenia na nogi. Ogon ankylozaura był bardzo sztywny przez większość jego długości, ale był dość giętki przy jego początku, co zapewniało duży zasięg ruchów. Ogon był zakończony kostną maczugą, która służyła do obrony. Buława miała możliwość złamania kości kończyn tylnych tyranozaura. Gatunki Popkultura: Filmy i seriale: Ankylozaur w bardzo niewielkiej ilości filmów mimo swej popularności, z czego większość z nich to filmy z serii "jurassic park". Filmami w pojawia się ankylozaur są: "Park jurajski 3"; "Jurassic world"; "Jurassic world fallen kingdom" oraz "Dinozaur" Disneya. Ankylozaur pojawił się w kilku serialach dokumentarnych, lecz ponownie nie jest to zbyt dużo w porównaniu do jego popularności, tymi serialami są: "Wędrówki z dinozaurami"' i "Królestwo dinozaurów". Gry: Ankylozaur pojawia się całkiem sporej ilości gier, jednymi z nich są: "Jurassic world evolution"; "Ark survival evolved"; "Saurian"; "Jurassic world the game"; "Jurassic park builder"; "Jurassic world alive"; "Jurassic park operation genesis" oraz "Prehistoric Kingdom".Kategoria:Mezozoik Kategoria:Dinozaury Kategoria:Ptasiomiedniczne Kategoria:Tyreofory Kategoria:Ankylozauroidy Kategoria:Ankylozaury Kategoria:1908r Kategoria:Ameryka Północna Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Kanada Kategoria:Późna kreda Kategoria:Formacja Hell Creek Kategoria:Formacja Lance Kategoria:Formacja Scollard Kategoria:Formacja Frenchman